


Albion Companion

by HeruKane



Series: Empire of Albion [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Empire of Albion, Glossary, Index, Magic, companion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeruKane/pseuds/HeruKane
Summary: A companion piece, index, glossary, databank of information for the greater Empire of Albion saga. Everything in here is either stated outright or hinted at within the previous stories of this saga.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> This 'story' is something that I have been asked to create by a number of people. I do hope it serves you well. 
> 
> If, or when since I know me, I update the actual stories this companion piece will also be updated. :)

[] Table of Contents []  
\------------------------

Chapter I. Timeline  
A) Altered Time  
B) Ancient Magical History  
C) Ancient Potter History  
D) Ancient House History

Chapter II. Harry's Year  
A) Important Dates  
B) Classmates  
C) School Projects  
D) Animagi  
E) Prefects  
F) Relationships

Chapter III. Great Houses of Albion  
A) House List  
B) Wizenamgot  
C) House Ptolemy

Chapter IV. Headships of Harry  
A) House List  
B) Potter Cadet Houses

Chapter V. Magical World  
A) Magical Population  
B) Magical Nations  
C) Magical Monarchs  
D) Races of Magic

Chapter VI. Empire of Albion  
A) Monarchs of Albion  
B) Member Races of Albion  
C) Political Terms  
D) Noble Structure  
E) House Agencies  
1\. Inquisition  
F) Imperial Knights  
G) Court of King-Emperor Harry

Chapter VII. Education  
A) Schools of Magic  
B) School Subjects

Chapter VIII. Glossary of Terms

Chapter IX. Artifice

Chapter X. Characters

Chapter XI. Locations

Chapter XII. Organizations

Appendix I. Specials  
  


============================

 **[] Foundations []**  
\-----------------

Arthur Pendragon - His Imperial and Royal Majesty Arthur Pendragon, King-Emperor of Albion and Rome, High King of Britain, Caldonia, and Hibernia, Lord of Camelot, Lord and Head of the Foremost Ancient and Royal House of Pendragon-Emrys.

Harry Potter - His Imperial and Royal Majesty Harold James Potter Pendragon-Emrys, [REDACTED], King-Emperor of Albion and Rome, High King of Britain, Caldonia, and Hibernia, King of Camelot, Lord and Head of the Great Houses of Pendragon-Emrys, Potter, Sage, Black, Levant, Valerius, Pevensie, Vidan, Mortis, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

 

 


	2. Chapter I. Timeline

[] Chapter I. Timeline []  
\------------------------

<> Section A : Altered Time  
\----------------------------

In 455 CE, the great British sorcerer Myrddin, heart companion, consort, and Court Sorcerer of High King Bruta, enacted a great ritual the likes the world has never see. The ritual, empowered by his willing sacrifice, wrapped the British Isles in a mystic curtain, the Mist Wall, that separated it from the wider Earth.

What is 455 to 496 CE in the wider world is 0 to 2060 AT (Albion Time) in the British Isles. As a period of stretched time it is impossible to connect isle events to continent events in a point to point manner.

The Mist Wall began fading upon the birth of Merlin and disappeared entirely by the ascension of Arthur to the Crown of Camelot. From that point forward history between the two meshes once again.

The Great Seperation, as it is known, of the Magical and Mundane worlds came around the middle of King Arthur's reign. It wasn't a simple pulling back of the magical but rather an event backed by potent supernatural ritual and divine authority. In an act of great willworking the two groups became seperated, with the mundane world even having a changed past due to it.

In this changed past there was never a Mist Wall, Britain remained a full part of the Empire, the Roman Empire had split earlier leading to a greater level of chaos and warlordism, an entirely different list of Emperors ruled in the west and east, and King-Emperor Arthur Pendragon could not be proven to have even existed.

<> Section B : Ancient Magical History  
\------------------------------------

* In time before normal time in a wold before the world as we know it a number of supernatural species were born. As the world changed most of these races died out, leading to the present only the Drakmara/Dementor still existing.

* The First Race, for their true name is unknown, are the first species of our material world to gain full sentience, imperishable souls, and complex magical abilities in this reality. They would grow in ability and understanding and create a society more advanced then we can imagine.

* They would create the Shaped, as avatars, agents, minions, and tools. The Shaped would serve, in fact service was all they knew, the First Race for untold millennia.

* At some point the First Race would notice that certain members of humanity had magic and would take them in. Said humans would be trained by the First Race physically, mentally, and magically. Though most would be let go back onto the world after the training some would be kept and treated as valued pets (at worst) or beloved children (at best). In time those of the second category would gain a place (basic and simple though it may be) within First Race society.

* Those First Race trained human magicals would go back to their origional societies and work their powers to gain positions of power in society. In fact, in time, many of these people would go onto becoming the heroes and demigods of myth and legend. Other major mythic legends and the heroes that performed them were either of the Shaped or (more rarely) members of the First Race.

* Then numerous events all happened around the same time. Some of the First Race grew tired of this existence and so went Elsewhere. Then those First Race who remained began coveting the resources of their brethren, and so war resulted.

* At the same time the servant society of the Shaped also began to break down, especially without many of their masters. Two major factions soon appeared with humanity as the focal point. One group grew hateful towards humanity, considering them an upstart species, while the other kept their First Race-issued protective streak towards humanity. At the same time many Shaped began to take advantage of the breakdown to steal resources and knowledge from their now gone masters.

* Between the wars of both super races great swathes of the world were devastated and torn asunder. In the end the fighting would get so intense that some of the First Race who went Elsewhere came back and forced a peace on all factions. The remaining First Race were urged to go with them, which most did. The Shaped were given aid in manifesting there own realm in the Void and so could leave Earth alone.

* All during this the humans lay huddled in there secret hill warrens led by the descendants of those trained by the First Race. Said groups would in time form the first generation of families empowered by Magic. Potter being the first, Priest second, and the three sacred houses plus Emrys coming soon after.

* Though it took some time the world calmed and the Magicals came out of hiding. Thus began the history of the world as we know it. Behind the scenes some Shaped remained here and fought a shadow war against both themselves and their Void Realm dwelling btrethren. Sidhe became the term for for those Shaped covens which staid on the world. Said Sidhe would, in time, become much changed from their other kin, becoming more of this world than outside of it, for all that they kept themselves almost entirely seperate.

* The Shaped themselves, in their new realm, would fight their own series of wars. In the end Shaped society would split in two - the neutral Pure Shaped and the corrupted Dark Shaped. The Pure Shaped won the first war and managed to trap the Dark Shaped into a hostile corner of the realm.

* A century into the reign of King Arthur some evil forces opened a portal and led into this world hordes of the Dark Shaped. After years of war the Empire managed to push the Dark Shaped back through the portals. This had the effect of trapping them into the void between realms where they were imprisoned. These Dark Shaped, now separate from their brethren and called the Void Shaped, would stay there till Voldemort would let them out. Eventually a war even greater than the one King Arthur fought against the Shaped would occur.

* In the aftermath of the First War against the Shaped the Sidhe retreated to their hidden hills (known as tors). Though they would keep some contact with the Monarchy for the most part they simply stopped paying attention to what everyone else was doing. Using potent magics they learned from the few remaining First Ones the Sidhe began linking their hills together by portal so they wouldn't have to traverse mundane space.  
Fact: Some magicals were taught some of these secret techniques, which is how the earliest magical hundreds were developed.

* The Dark Shaped, really the Void Shaped, return to the World after Riddle summons them. After his defeat they sort of disappear for the next few years, except for a few raids and the like. This includes the theft of particular resources. When Harry is 19 the attacks increase rapidly, from simple raids to all out assaults. By 21 it's a full blown war and leads to Harry becoming the Monarch. The Second War against the Dark Shapedwould [REDACTED].  
  


<> Section C : Ancient Potter History  
\--------------------------------------

* The long ago ancesters of the Potters were one of the first few Magicals chosen by the First Race. They were taken in and enhanced - body, mind, spirit, and magic. They were among those treated with some respect by the First Age which is how they uncovered certain advanced magical craft techniques.

* When the wars began the ancesters of the Potters used what they had learned to get away. Taking with them some First Race resources they ran as far as they could. They make their way from their origins in the Near East to that of Eastern Europe and then over western Europe till they get to Britain. They would stop, hide, and rest in various hidden hills they found on their journey. Said sites would be protected by the most advanced magical wards (both spells and items) they had access to. They didn't stop running till they made it to Britain, for reasons long lost.

* In Britain the ancestors of the Potters settle down in a small village. The ancestor marries the daughter of the local potters which is whne they gain the name Potter. The Potters use their magic to protect the village and hide it from all foes, both magical and mundane. In time this would see them expanding in numbers and knowledge, as well as in defense.

* At some point a series of events would occur that would see the Potters swear themselves to Magic and use a ring to manifest such oaths in the world. This act saw the birth of what would become the first true Great House, with Potter being it.

* When matters calm down the Potters began to expand outward. Over the centuries they establish small hidden enclaves throughout the known world. No matter how far they roam the Potters always keep their core in Britain.

* When Merlin approached the then Head of House Potter very little was needed to get him to support his plan for Albion. Which would prove a good move for it led to the Potters current status as the largest non-Royal Great House.

* During the first war against the Shaped it was potent Potter magics and lore which lead to their defeat. In thanks for the sacrifice they made during it the Potters were granted an archducal title.

* An Heir of House Potter was a Dark Lord and had to be put down when he rebelled against his Head and House. Since he had an Heir Ring the many new types of magic he created are technically available to a studious Potter Lord.

* By the present day the Potter Head Ring has the accumulated knoweldge of every Potter Head from the moment the family swore to magic to the present. This is almost six thousand years worth of history, all of which is recorded.

* Potter Grimores also contain the accumulated written history of the Potter family from its times as servants of the First Race to the present.

<> Section D : Ancient House History  
\--------------------------------------

[] Great House Histories

* Malfoy has it's origins in Roman France before the Albion conquests. They joined up at the start of the conquests and so quickly proved themselves, gaining many benefits.

* House Weasley's more modern note of fame is the sanctions it is under. Sanctions because centuries ago a Weasley Head and Heir went corrupt and plitted rebellion. The family discovered this and in an act of internal revolution the Head, Heir and most of the core family were either killed or exiled and the youngest son took over as Head. By the time the Monarch got involved the Weasley's had mostly cleaned house. Still, the Emperor had to punish then and he so by hiding their chief manor and "temporarily" stripped from them many private hundred fiefs. Unfortunately the death of the Last Monarch meant a punishment that was supposed to last only a few generations has continued on for almost three centuries now.


	3. Chapter II : Harry's Year

[] Chapter II : Harry's Year []  
\-----------------------------

<> Section A : Important Data  
\-------------------------------

o Biographical Data

Life of James & Lily - 1960-1981  
Maurader School Year - 1971 to 1979

Weasley Children Births: Bill in 1970, Charlie in 1972, Percy in 1976, twins Fred and George in 1978, Ron in 1980, and Ginny in 1981.

Cedric was born in 1977 but is in the same school year as Fred/George Weasley. (Third year in Harry's first)

Harry was born July of 1980. Started Hogwarts in 1991. Graduated in 1998. Became Emperor in 2001 at age 21.

o Terms of Endearment

* Pup - Sirius to Harry  
* Cub - Remus to Harry  
* Kit - Sirius and Remus to Mason

o Harry's Titles

* Boy who Lived  
* Vanquisher of Dark Lords  
* Master of Death - Deathly Hallows  
* Dawn Sworn - Sidhe

o Racial Allies Gained :   
* 5th Year - Shifters and Dementors  
* 6th Year - Giants and Vampires   
* 7th Year - Goblins and Sidhe

o Wars Against Dark Lord Voldemort

First War - 1971 to 1981   
Second War - 1995 to 1997

* Voldemort's first reign of terror started around the Marauders fifth year but didn't touch the school directly. This was especially as Voldemort only marked Hogwarts graduates. It slowly picked up and was at its worse during their 19 to 21st years. It ended October of their 21st birthday.

o Harry's School Years

* First Year - 1991-1992  
* Second Year - 1992-1993  
* Third Year - 1993-1994  
* Fourth Year - 1994-1995  
* Fifth Year - 1995-1996  
* Sixth Year - 1996-1997  
* Seventh Year - 1997-1998

o Hogwarts Student Numbers

* First Year - 40 (Harry's Year)  
* Second Year - 52   
* Third Year - 92   
* Forth Year - 148  
* Fifth Year - 164  
* Sixth Year - 208  
* Seventh Year - 296  
Total: 1002  
* New First Years - 348  
New Total: 1310

o Voldemort Souls

1) Riddle Diary - Malfoy Manor  
2) Gaunt Ring - old Gaunt residence   
3) Sytherin Locket - Black mansion   
4) Ravenclaw Tiara - Hogwarts   
5) Hufflepuff Cup - Lestrange Vault   
6) Fragment in Harry - Harry's scar (would have been Gryffindor Pin)  
7) Snake Nagini - Forest (after return)   
8) Actual Primary Soul

<> Section B : Classmates  
\--------------------------

Gryffindor -   
o Harry Potter (PN), Neville Longbottom (PN), Ron Weasley (PN), Dean Thomas (MC/HN), Seamus Finigan (HC).   
o Hermione Granger (MC), Lavender Brown (PN), Parvati Patil (PN), Sally Smith (PN), Sophie Roper (HC)

Slytherin -   
o Draco Malfoy (PN), Blaise Zabini (PN), Theodore Nott (PN), Vincent Crabbe (PN), Gregory Goyle (PN).   
o Daphne Greengrass (PN), Pansy Parkinson (PN), Milicent Bulstrode (PN), Tracy Davies (PN), Reba Runcorn (PN)

Ravenclaw -   
o Terry Boot (PC), Michael Corner (HC), Anthony Goldstein (PN), Stephen Cornfoot (PC), Oliver Rivers (PN).   
o Mandy Brocklehurst (PC), Padma Patil (PN), Isobel MacDougal (PN), Lisa Turpin (HC), Sue Li (PC).

Hufflepuff -   
o Ernie Macmillan (PN), Justin Finch-Fletchley (MC), Wayne Hopkins (MC), Roger Malone (HC), Kevin Entwhistle (PN).  
o Hannah Abbott (PN), Susan Bones (PN), Megan Jones (MC), Lily Moon (PC), Sally-Anne Perks (HC).

(P) Pureblood, (H) Halfblood, (M) Muggleborn, (N) Noble, (C) Commoner

<> Section C : Class Projects   
\------------------------------

* First Year - No project  
* Second Year - Lockhart, Chamber, Defense   
* Third Year - Animagus Training  
* Fourth Year - Improving Education  
* Fifth Year - Umbridge, Defense  
* Sixth Year - War Training  
* Seventh Year - Realm Mapping

<> Section D : Animagi Forms  
\------------------------------  
Harry - Griffin (Goldwing)  
Charlie - Ram (  
Ron - Jack Russel Terrier  
Hermione - Otter  
Neville - Beaver  
Luna - Owl  
Fred & George - Lemurs  
Cedric - Horse  
Draco - Eagle  
Blaise - Silver fox  
Daphne - Lynx  
Justin - Badger  
Dean - Bat  
Seamus - Dolphin  
Goyle - Spider  
Grabbe - Turtle

<> Section E : Prefects   
\------------------------

Fifth Year Plus  
Gryffindor - Harry Potter, Hermione Granger  
Ravenclaw - Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil  
Hufflepuff - Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott  
Slytherin - Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass

Seventh Year   
Coverage: Dean Thomas & Sally Smith to cover the prefect slots once held by Harry and Hermione.   
Head Boy - Harry Potter  
Head Girl - Hermione Granger

<> Class F : Relationships and Surnames  
\-----------------------------  
Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley  
Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood  
Ron Weasley/Daphne Greengrass  
Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley  
Cedric Diggery/Terence Higgs  
Ginny Weasley/Philip Cole  
Draco Malfoy/?  
Seamus Finigan/Justin Finch-Fletchley   
Fred Weasley/Angelina Johnson  
George Weasley/Lee Jordan  
Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacur

o Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley have a complicated time on surnaming. Officially speaking Harry becomes Harry Potter Pendragon-Emrys and Charlie becomes Charlie Sidus-Weasley Pendragon-Emrys, though in most day to day comments they remain Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley.

o When Sirius and Remus married the later technically became Remus Black Lupin while the former staid the same. That said, in common conversation, Remus often left out the Black part of his name. The order of surnames were chosen purely for aesthetics - Black Lupin flowed easier on the tongue than Lupin Black.

o As both Neville and Luna are Heirs of their respective Houses (well Neville is the Head, but the point remains) the two keep their own surnames. The one thing that they quickly dismiss is the idea of hyphanating their last name - neither wanted to be Longbottom-Lovegood or Lovegood-Longbottom as its quite the mouthfull.

o Due to Daphne being the Heir to House Greengrass when she marries Ron he takes her last name, rather then her taking his. So upon marriage they are Daphne Greengrass and Ronald Greengrass.

o When Cedric and Terence marry Terrence takes on the Diggory name. This is both because Cedric is the Heir of his House and because Terrence has an older brother who is the Heir of House Higgs.

o Fleur Delacur takes Bill's surname due to the Weasley being the elder house. 


	4. Chapter III. Great Houses of Albion

[] Chapter III. Great Houses of Albion []  
\---------------------------------------

<> Section A : Roll of Houses  
\-----------------------------

* 2 Royal & Imperial Houses   
* 42 Major Houses  
* 16 High Houses  
* 300 Minor Houses

[] Royal & Imperial Houses (2)

* 2 Foremost Ancient and Royal Houses - Pendragon, Emrys

[] Major Houses (42)

* 7 Utmost Ancient and Noble Houses - Black, Marshal, Mercer, Potter, Priest, Sage, Steward

*12 Most Ancient and Noble Houses - Bones, Bulstrode, Diggory, Greengrass, Levant, Longbottom, Malfoy, McGonagall, Ollivander, Prewett, Ptolemy, Weasley

*23 Ancient and Noble Houses - Abbott, Avery, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Doge, Fawley, Flint, Fleamont, Goldstein, Parkinson, Lovegood, Lestrange, Macdougal, Macmillan, Nott, Valerius, Selwy, Shafiq, Travers, Wallace, Yaxley, Zabini

[] High Houses (16)

<> Knightly Houses - Pendragon Nine (9)

* Respectively Aged and Noble Houses - Lac [Lancelot, Gwen], Maris [Leon], Thomas [Elayn], Boleyn [Kay], Pellinore [Percival, Gwaine], Melodias [Tristan, Isolde], Galatine [Mordred], Rodor [Mithian], Godwyn [Elena]

<> Sacred Houses (3)

* 3 Everlasting Sacred and Noble Houses - Vidan [Life], Mortis [Death], Sidus [Elements]

<> Founders Houses (4)

* 4 Foremost Honored Noble Houses - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin

NOTE: The four Hogwarts Founders are honored not just for building Hogwarts but also establishing the first Empire-wide education system within the Empire of Albion. This would include the other schools of magic in the then territory of Albion. Those who came after built upon what the Founders had established, which is why they are not equally honored.

[] Minor Houses (300)

* 230 Aged and Noble Houses Baronium - Slughorn, Rosier, Rivers, Brown, Flamel, Moody, Davies, Hawkins, Blishwick, Entwhistle, Pucey, Higgs, Runcorn, Fudge, Cecil, Sidney, Patil, Shacklebolt, Prince, Kor, Pevensie, Krum, Delacour, Diya, Braun, Ferrers, Scrimgeour, Bowers, Cain, Sanchez. +200 more

* 70 Aged and Noble Houses Vavasour - Mason [Potter], Hunter [Potter], Smith [Potter], Crabbe [Malfoy], Goyle [Malfoy], Gaunt [Slytherin], Peverell [Gryffindor], Rowe [Ravenclaw], Vane [?], +62 more

NOTE: 3 per 7 Utmost Ancient, 2 per 12 Most Ancient, 1 per 4 Founder, 2 per 3 Sacred, 1 per 9 Knightly, 6 Royal for the monarch. (21+24+4+6+9+6)

* # Recognized and Noble Houses Novus - Uncountable.

[] Cadet Houses (#)

* The Noble Houses Familial - Arden, Butor, Clay, Fabbri, Hanse, Lefay, Martel, +# more.

These Minor Houses are the Recognized and Noble Houses Novus. While they are under most standards Cadet Families the fact that they were recognized by Monarch or Magic puts them on a slightly elevated position. This elevated position grants them at least a voting seat on the Wizengamot but also, though very rarely, a private hundred of their own.

According to both law and tradition these most minor of Minor Houses are still beholden to the Lord of their founding Great House. This status means following orders and accepting policy directions from their Lord. But, that said, ancient tradition and law also says that when it comes to them casting their votes they may do so as their concious requires of them.

NOTE: The actual number of Cadet Houses vary quite considerably from year to year and so it is quite difficult to give it an firm number. Especially, when one takes into consideration most are simply Banneret and have no vote at the Wizengamot, others are led by a Baronet and have one vote, and some few are led by Barons and thus have have two seats. What can be said, as an estimation, is that the average on the vote count is 70 though this does not help when it comes to the actual House count.

<> Section B : Wizengamot  
\----------------------------

The Wizengamot is the combined legislative and supreme court for the Empire of Albion. That said, in the present day, it has focused its attention on magical Britain and Ireland rather than Albion in its entirety. It's history stretches back many thousands of years and has an authority backed by magic.

It has 900 seats and is led by the Chief Warlock, an official voted by the members from among the members, with members called Warlocks for reasons long lost to history. 500 are hereditary seats based on the noble houses, 100 are a mix of Ministry officials and Order of Merlin recipients, and 300 are commoners elected in regional elections.

By ancient tradition and even more ancient law, a member of the Wizengamot cannot be given a seat in multiple tiers. What this means is that a titled noble who works for the Ministry or has an Order of Merlin cannot take up one of the Ministry's official slots. The only exceptions to this is the Minister for Magic who may take up the Minister seat even if he is a titled noble.

As an interesting note the 'regional elections' are from all across Albion, even in the time without a Monarch. That means that despite the Wizengamot often not paying attention to events in those regions the people who live there are still given representation in the high body of Albion.

Voting is done magically through wand light or aura expression activation of the glyphs which reside on each and every seat. Said voting, and related counting, is both immediate and without fail and so what might take hours in muggle governments is but moments in Albion. Some results require thresholds, others majority, a few supermajority, and the rarest requries no nays (though abstains are allowed).

It should be stated that both House Pendragon and House Emrys have the broad right of veto and retroactive overview. This isn't, as it may seem at first, a power of the Crown, but rather that of the Honour of the Great House themselves. An Honour given to their Lord and Heads even if they do not hold the title of Monarch of Albion.

Besides the central chamber itself, which cotnains all members, the Wizengamot is 'divided' into a number of operation councils, some broad and some quite narrow. It is from these councils that legislation is drafted and organized before going before the full body for discussion and vote. It is also through these smaller councils that the Wizengamot takes up most of its judicial court duties, as there are rarely sitautions where the full body meets to judge the guilt or innocence. Said exception is when ti is a greater noble who is being tried, then that requires the full body to meet and vote.

Member Breakdown  
\---------------------  
Great Houses - 500 seats  
Imperial - 6 (3 seats)  
Utmost - 22 (3 seats, +1)  
Most - 24 (2 seats)  
Ancient - 46 (2 seats)  
Knightly - 18 (2 seats)  
Sacred - 6 (2 seats)  
Founders - 8 (2 seats)  
Minor - 300 (1-2 seats)  
Cadet - 70 (0-1 seat)  
Ministry Officers - 100  
Commoner Representatives - 300

<> Section C : House Ptolemy  
\------------------------------

The Egyptian Ministry for Magic is directly ruled over by House Ptolemy, as is tradition. This means that there is a much less sharp divide between royal hundreds and Ptolemy private hundreds within Egypt. This status did not simply come out during the time of the Last Monarch but was rather the status quo from basically the dawn of the Empire of Albion. The current Ptolemy is the sixty-eighth one and goes by the name Ptolemy LXVIII.

House Ptolemy stretches all the way back to the conquests of Alexander the Great though it wasn't till the coming of Ptolemy XV (aka Caesarion) that it bound itself to Magic and began taking on the trappings that would later identify it as a Great House.

During the strong years of the Roman Empire the Egyptian provinces were governed just as any other province, though there were often Ptolemy agents involved. As the Empire was weakening sucessive Emperors gave House Ptolemy more and more authority, for all that it firmly remained in the Empire. When the East-West divide occured Egypt was a sort of neutral region beholden in some ways to both Emperors while being outside their purview in others. King Arthur didn't really change this status quo, for all that he tightened some of Egypt's ties to the rest of the Empire of Albion.

The Great Change, which saw the seperation of the magical world from the muggle, was done in such a way that made the muggles think that both the Ptolemy Dynasty and an independent Egypt were lost by the death of Caesarion and the rise of Octavion. 


	5. Chapter IV : Headships of Harry

[] Chapter IV : Headships of Harry []  
\------------------------------------

<> Section A: Harry's Houses  
\------------------------------

o Royal House Emrys - Prince Hightower, Count Wavegrave, Baron Crystaltree; Emrys Cabin; 50 private hundreds

o Utmost Ancient House Potter - Archduke Ravenshome, Duke Mighty Oaks, Count High Cherry, Baron Alderbrook; Potter Manor, Potter Keep, 9 manors; 18 properties; 64 private hundreds

o Utmost Ancient House Sage - Duke Hazelgrove, Count Ivorywell, and Baron Roundhill; Sage Manor, Sage School, three vacation homes; 59 private hundreds.

o Utmost Ancient House Black - Duke Blackmoor, Count Black Torrent, and Baron Obsidian Springs; Black Manor, Black Tower, Black House, eight minor minors; 54 private hundreds.

o Most Ancient Levant - Count Marche, Baron Clearford; Levant Citadel, Lavant Manor, three minor manors; 46 private hundreds.

o Ancient House Valerius - Baron Whitewell, Banneret Hartland; Valerius Manor, Valerius House, six minor manors; 38 private hundreds.

o Aged House Pevensie - Baron Ottercat; Ottercat Isle, Pevensie Manor, 3 minor manors; 18 private hundreds.

o Sacred House Viden - Count Lifegrove, Baron Thorntree; Vidan Ranch, three minor manors; The Preserve; 36 private hundreds.

o Sacred House Mortis - Count Shadowvale, Baron Cornerfield; Mortis Castle, Mortis Pyramid, Mortis Caverns; 38 private hundred.  
NOTE: This cannot be shown till Sixth Year is posted.

o Honored House Gryffindor - Earl Lionhome, Baron Wolftown; Gryffindor Tower

o Honored House Ravenclaw - Earl Ravennest, Baron Ashtree; Ravenclaw Lakehouse

o Honored House Slytherin - Earl Nagamarsh, Baron Elderwood; Slytherin Hall

o Royal House of Pendragon - Prince Bastion, Count Golder, Baron Camelot; Pendragon Manor, Castleguard, 23 minor manors; 300 private hundreds

<> Section B : House Potter Cadet Families  
\-------------------------------------------

* Fabbri - Greece  
o Head: Baron Alexandros Fabbri  
o Heir: Eden Fabbri

* Hanse - France  
o Head: Baronet Audry Hanse  
o Heir: Gerard Hanse

* Arden - Germany/Russa  
o Head: Baronet Geoffrey Arden  
o Heir: Louis Arden

* Butor - Middle East  
o Head: Baronet Faramond Bator  
o Heir: Manford Bator

* Clay - Australia  
o Head: Baronet Ernest Clay  
o Heir: Reynard Clay

* Martel - South America  
o Head: Baronet Godrey Martel  
o Heir: Walter Martel

* Lefay - North America  
o Head: Baron Charles Lefy  
o Heir: Robert Lefy


	6. Chapter V : Magical World

[] Chapter V : Magical World []  
\-------------------------------

<> Section A : Magical Population  
\---------------------------------

There are roughly ten times more Mundanes than Magicals in the world. Which leads to a roughly estimated Magical population of 500 million during the 1990s as the Mundane population was about 5 billion.

From that Magical population roughly 5 million are nobles, or 1 percent of the total population, with the rest being commoners. To be a noble is to be associated by blood or bound oath with a covenant with Magic. In Albion this is based on the oaths sworn to King Arthur, and in the other Magical Nations it is with their own founder monarchs.

The blood status of Magicals are either pureblood, halfblood, or muggleborn. Muggleborn is two mundane parents, halfblood is muggle/magical, and pureblood is two magicals. Some pureblood falsely look at halfblood as a child of a pureblood and a muggleborn. The truth is that having two magical parents has no drawback, and in fact benefits the bloodlines.

Due to the numerous Great Wars that have plagued the Magical World over the last few centuries the population numbers have long been in flux. Most recently there was Voldemort, before that Grindleward, before that a Dark Lord named Lazarus, and then others. A perfect example of this flux is that in Harry Potter's year there was 40 students, a number that rapidly climbed till it reached almost half a thousand by Harry's Seventh Year.

<> Section B : Magical Nations   
\------------------------------

Empire of Albion - Covers the territory of the once Roman Empire (Briton, Scotland [Caldonia], Ireland [Hibernia], most of Europe), most of Russia, Middle East, Africa, India and surrounding region, a little bit of Asia, Australia and region around, North America, and parts of South America.

Kingdom of Scandia - Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Finland, parts of Germany, parts of Russia.

Empire of Nippon, the Empire of the Rising Sun - Japan, vast portion of China, a portion of Russia, Korea, some nearby coastal regions.

Aztec Empire - Mexico, parts of North America around that, bits of Caribbean.

Incan Empire - Western coast of South America.

Mayan Empire - Central America, bits of Caribbean.

Atla - An ancient pre-Albion magical society which lived on an island in the Atlantic Ocean. Not long before the magicals from Europe came to the island they used great magic to fashion their own alternate wizard space realm. The rift accessing said realm lies at the intersection of the Brakenshire Hundred and Drakenshire Hundred.

<> Section C : Magical Monarchs  
\---------------------------------

Empire of Albion  
Reigning Monarch: None  
Heir: None (Harry Potter)  
Current Ruler: ICW, Grand Ministries

Kingdom of Scandia  
Reigning King: Olaf IX (m)  
Heir: Vivian IV (f)  
Advisor: Brandt

Empire of Nippon, the Empire of the Rising Sun  
Reigning Emperor: Hiro (m)  
Heir: Takaharu (m)  
Advisor: Katsu Ochi

Aztec Empire  
Reigning Emperor: Eztli (m)  
Heir: Coatl (m)  
Advisor: Patlea

Mayan Empire  
Reigning Emperor: Anam (f)  
Heir: Ikal (m) or Soona (f)  
Advisor: Irepani

Incan Empire  
Reigning Emperor: Koya (f)  
Heir: Raymi (m)  
Advisor: Atik

<> Section D : Races of Magic  
\-------------------------------

The races described below are the ones that have full on civilizations. While the world is a treasure trove of magical creatures of a thousand thousand types most don't have anything like a civilization - even using the most broadest definition of such a thing. Another common trait of all those species listed below is that they have Souls rather then spirits or sparks.

Magicals - The human magic users known as wizards and witches. It is the presence of a magical core within the very beings that sets them apart from the mundane humans. They are the most numerous and powerful of the magical races for unlike the others their magic has little restriction.

Vampires - Two types, those that come from Magicals and those that come from Mundanes. The former have magical abilities (including wizarding magic) while the later are little more than sentient undead (their powers are very minor in comparison). Vampire Society is a Clan based one that is ruled over by the magical ones, with the mundane ones being little more than servants (at best) or slaves (at worst). Magical vampires can procreate among themselves (creating full-vampires) or with other magicals (creating half-vampires).

Shifters - This race is both magical and mundane, as well as turned and born. Shifter society is Pack based with the more powerful alphas overseeing packs of hundreds to thousands of others. Born and turned magical Shifters are equal in authority, with mundane Shifters under them. Magical Shifters keep their wizarding magic and can, in time, even learn to control the transformation. Mundane Shifters are only one step above beasts and have little additional magical power for all that they are stronger in body. Though werewolves are the most common Shifters in Europe from a global perspective there are hundreds of different animal species varieties, all of which are equal and have generally the same types of powers.

Giants - Entirely magical species, though can breed with magicals creading halfbreeds. Pure giants have their own form of magic while half giants can use wizarding magic with no issue. The giants have a complex society with lesser and greater Tribes that come to form a near world wide organization.

Goblin - Seperate magical species with their own magical ability, though halfbreeds can use wizarding magic. Goblin society is a secret worldwide empire organized under the authority of Gringotts. They exist deep underground in a vast cavern complex with the upper portions serving as bank offices, the middle as home for their civilization, and the deep portions as vaults. A single network is planet wide which means a Magical can get their wealth from anywhere in the world.

Beastfolk - This is a broad category of magical races who have mostly animal or hybrid human-animal forms but full souls and their own magical abilities. Though Magicals (as well as Vampires, Shifters, and even Goblins) call them Beastfolk they themselves prefer numerous other terms, none of which have ever caught on within magical society. Some examples of Beastfolk include the Centaurs, Merpeople, Dragons, and Phoenixes.

House-Elf - This is a purely magical species existing worldwide that has long intertwined with that of magical humanity. Many millennia ago they were fully independent but then a disease/curse swept over them, effecting their ability to recharge their magical cores. To save both their civilization and lives they began bonding to magical institutions and people, without said bond they would sicken and die. In the service of their bonded they gain great power and capability, while at the same time being somewhat restricted in action. Though they serve their human lords they also have their own society behind the scenes, one rich in culture and history despite appearances.

Dementors - This species is a special case. Though their fully civilized and sentient nature was known in the time of the Last Monarch in the present they are considered little more than intelligent beasts. This will of course change when they approach Harry Potter for an alliance.

o Assumed Races

Veela - Though many people consider the Veela to be a species on the same level as the above the truth is they are not. The full blooded veela is a purely supernatural being with a spirit and not a soul, for all that they have human level intelligence. Half-Veela have certain veela traits while possessing the soul and magic of the Magicals. It is for these reasons that there are no pure Veela societies in the world.

o Mysterious Races

Sidhe - A fae like magical race who live in their secretive hill settlements and who keep themselves seperate from everyone else, both magical and mundane. That said they do have ironclad treaties with Albion (and its Great Houses) and the other five magical kindoms, though in the present day most pacts are unknown to most. A little known fact is that the Sidhe are of the race known as the Shaped.

* The race in suspension. They have full souls and are ancient, from a different, younger time in the world. When events began changing the Earth's magic thdy choose physucal suspension and mental embodiment in a soul realm. They return to physical living post Magical realm creation as they get to have an island continent if there own - after deals are made with the Empire.

* In South America a mammoth reptilian centaur-like creature is found. What makes them so interesting is that they start as tiny slug-like things which shift in form as they age. They also have a soul, a human soul, which is one of their more intriguing aspects. They were an attempt by the Shaped to create a slave spevies our of humans, the attempt failed and the test subjects rebelled, destroyed the lab, and escaped. They created a hidden civilization in the rainforests of South America. Their human soul makes them more along the line of a Shifter or Vampire as compared to other magical species. 


	7. Chapter VI. Empire of Albion

[] Chapter VI. Empire of Albion []  
\---------------------------------

<> Section A : Monarchs of Albion  
\----------------------------------

o Roll of Monarchs  
\-------------------

Brutus the First - 270 to 370 CE  
Locrinus - 370 CE/0 to 80 AT  
Madden - 80 to 186  
Mempricius - 186 to 271  
Ebracus - 271 to 365  
Leil - 365 to 444  
Hudibras - 444 to 521  
Bladud - 521 to 490  
Leir - 490 to 612  
Cordelia - 612 to 696  
Marganus - 696 to 776  
Lucius - 776 to 891  
Rivallo - 891 to 943  
Eldon - 943 to 1051  
Redon - 1051 to 1163  
Jago - 1163 to 1248  
Kimarcus - 1248 to 1355  
Gorboduc - 1355 to 1452  
Kambal - 1452 to 1612 AT

... Great Fracture Period (1612 to 2060 AT); During this period of time Albion no longer has a High King. That said, later history considers the Kings of Camelot to be on the list of Monarchs of Albion. ...

Arthur the Great - 2035 AT/475 to 725 CE  
Duran - 725 to 769  
Mary - 769 to 802  
Alexander - 802 to 892  
Victoria - 892 to 944  
Artemus - 944 to 974  
Martin - 974 to 1012  
Margaret - 1012 to 1092  
Nicholas the Divider - 1092 to 1107

... Civil War Period - 10 years 18 rulers ...

Cleon the Reformer - 1117 to 1193  
George - 1192 to 1233  
Josephine - 1233 to 1250  
Michael - 1250 to 1298  
Donald - 1298 to 1345  
Steven - 1345 to 1377  
Elizabeth - 1377 to 1418  
Anthony - 1418 to 1472  
Christopher - 1472 to 1526  
Stephen - 1526 to 1582  
Paula - 1582 to 1650  
Edward the Last - 1650-1710

... Great Interregnum (1700s to 2000s) ...

Harry Potter - 2001+

o Lords of Camelot  
\--------------------

This is during the Great Fracture Period (1612 to 2060 AT) of the Altered time portion of British history. Due to the later conquests of King Arthur the Great those of this list are considered Monarchs of Albion, even though besides Kambal and Arthur none had the High Crown.

Kambal - 1452 to 1612 AT  
Kinarius - 1612 to 1647  
Danius - 1647 to 1683  
Morvidus - 1683 to 1754  
Elidurus - 1754 to 1791  
Marganus - 1791 to 1844  
Runo - 1844 to 1864  
Catellus - 1864 to 1902  
Milus - 1902 to 1932  
Cherin - 1932 to 1957  
Allectus - 1957 to 1977  
Marius - 1977 to 2012  
Uther* - 2012 to 2035 (By Conquest)  
Arthur - 2035 AT/475 CE to 725 CE

*Though Uther took Camelot via conquest he married the daughter of King Marius and so Arthur is still of the rightful royal/imperial lineage.

<> Section B : Member Races of Albion  
\--------------------------------------

Vampire Clans of Albion   
* 13 Great Clans - Clan Adama, Clan Aethernae, Clan Cervantes, Clan Dilculum, Clan Enochian, Clan Gray, Clan Lenoran, Clan Limboael, Clan Malachi, Clan Marius, Clan Necrosa, Clan Sanguina, Clan Tantibus.   
* Minor Clans -

Shifter Packs of Albion   
* 16 Major Packs - Mystic Stone Pack (Remus), Whisper Peak Pack, Hollow Fire Pack, +13 more (some are single species while others are multi species)  
* Minor Packs -

Giant Tribes of Albion   
* 7 Great Tribes - Red Rock Tribe, Bronze River Tribe, White Mountain Tribe, Blue Bay Tribe, Golden Plains Tribe, Emerald Hill Tribe, Obsidian Marsh Tribe,   
* Minor Tribes -

<> Section C : Political Terms  
\-------------------------------

o Territorial Administration

The Empire of Albion has been organized under a number of subordinate administrative organizations described below.   
Honour - This is the whole collection of lands and rights granted to a Great House by the ancient pact with Magic as bound by King Arthur's imperium. An honour contains a various number of lesser holdings, including estates, private hundreds, outliers, plus some other possible rights and resources. An honour is also known as a domain.   
Administrative Divisons - The civil territory of Albion is delineated into a number of regions for tax, judicial, and administrative purposes. As an interlocking system it goes (from greater to smaller) the general ministries, prefectures, provinces, and then districts. The lower three have their roots as part of the great reforms of King Arthur and Merlin while the great ministries were established by the Last Monarch as part of his operations to strengthen the Empire when he was gone. Which is why their territories mimic the lands of their mundane counterparts.   
Hundreds - This is a contiguous body of land overseen by a Sheriff with Council and containing its own Hundred Court. The hundreds of Albion are organized as either Imperial or House, with the main difference being the later is held by a lord other than the Monarch of Albion. In the present day the Imperial hundreds answer to an administration apparatus which is directly linked to the Ministries that oversee the prefectures. (It should be noted that some hundreds exist as part of House Pendragon, these are House hundreds rather than Imperial hundreds for all that they serve the Monarch.)   
Estates - These are large territories that exist outside of the hundred system, for all that they are firmly a part of Albion. Each has a Lord and is granted certain special privilages within that are not even present within the private hundreds. The center of an estate is always manor house but it does come with other features, such as lakes, mines, forests, farmlands, etc. Though most estates are smaller than the average hundred this is not necessary true, leading to some estates being many times the size of the regular areas of Albion. (A great example of this are the central estates of the Great Houses, these are often massive in size.)   
Outliers - Parts of any of the above tiers which lie outside of their immediate territories for all that they remain fully a part of the magical world. The larger outliers might have their own directors (titled Reeve) while the smaller ones are overseen by the court of the territory it is attached to.

o House Officers  
High Officers - When a Lord holds the Head Ring of multiple Houses a high officer for each position is often appointed to serve as an overseer of the others in that title.   
House Seneschal - The officer appointed to assist in the administration of the House.   
House Chancellor - The officer serving as the Lord's chief advisor on foreign relations, which includes dealing with the Wizengamot.   
House Attorney - The officer heading the House legal team made up of a large number of subordinate barristers, soliciters, and legal clerks of many kinds.   
House Treasurer - The officer overseeing the financial operations of the House. Though often associated with Gringotts this position is not normally the goblin account manager for the House.   
House Justiciar - The officer responsible for the enforcement of the law. Due to the sheer power of this postiion few Heads with multiple Houses actually appoint a High Justiciar, rather preferring to keep said title for himself.   
House Chamberlain - The officer appointed to oversee the personal residences of the Lord.   
House Superintendent - The official in charge of a House's aid relief organization.   
First Captain of the Guard - Head of a House's military force. Sometimes called a General for the larger ground forces or Admiral for those Houses with their own naval forces.   
House Warden - An official resposible for the management and conservation of House land and natural resources.   
House Archivist - An officer appointed to oversee the libraries and archives of a House.   
House Warder - An official appointed to oversee the curse breaking adn ward shaping actity of the House.   
House Dean - An official appointed to handle oversight of general education and licensing operations within the House.   
House Prefect of the Grain - Though they officially oversee matters of fishing, farming, and ranching the truth is that this office is the internal secret service of the House.

o Territorial Officers  
Minister of Magic - The high administrator of one of the great ministries of Albion.   
Royal Administrator - The official appointed to oversee one of the territorial administrations of Albion. They may also be known as Prefects, Commissioners, and Governors.   
Sheriff - An officer appointed to oversee a Hundred.  
Bailiff - An officer appointed to oversee an Estate.   
Reeve - An officer appointed to oversee a larger outlier holding.   
Mayors - An officer elected to oversee the day to day operations of a market town or city within a hundred.

o Imperial Organizations

Wizengamot - The combined legislative and judicial body of the Empire of Albion. Members are termed Warlocks and consist of peers from the Great Houses, officers of the Ministry, and commoners elected to represent particular territories. Though this august body has authority over the whole of Albion in the present day it keeps itself focused on matters British. As the high body of Albion this organization has a bit more authority to oversee Great House affairs, as compared to that of the lesser assemblies.   
Ministrial Assemblies - These bodies of various names serve as mini-Wizengamots for the territories called the great ministries of Albion. Membership includes local government officials, commoners elected to govern local regions, and representatives from interested Great Houses. These bodies are strictly limited in what they can do to the private territories of the Great Houses that geographically reside in their territory.

International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) - Established by the Last Monarch this body serves as an international oversight body for the wizarding world. It's senior council contains six members, one for each magical nation, with leadership being the representative of Albion. Its lower council is every Ministry for Magic in Albion but some representatives from the lower organizations of the other nations. In the present day this body handles most matters of Albion-wide military and judicial issues. Though centuries old this body was always designed to be temporary - the return of the Monarch would immediately see the disbanding of this organization.

Ministries for Magic - Created by Imperial Decree by the Last Monarch in the present day these serve as the official governing bodies for the general ministries of Albion (which mimic the boundaries of modern mundane nations). Each Ministry for Magic is led by a popularly elected Minister of Magic and organized into a number of departments, divisions, sections, and offices. Though these organizations mostly focus on the going ons in the royal hundreds they also have some influence over the private hundreds which are present in the territory. If the Monarch returned these magical governments would radically change near overight as many of its operations would return to direct central government control.

Hundred Court - The organization responsible for the governing of a hundred. It contains executive, legislative, judicial, and administrative functions under a Sheriff with Council system. Meetings of the council takes place every three to four weeks to discuss a wide range of topics. Royal hundreds answer to the Ministry while private hundreds follow the laws of the Great House they are a part of.

House Guard - This is the military organization of each Great House. Most Houses operate under combined arms tactics with a Guard force that contains a mix of infantry, cavalry, artillery, air and sea units (with the later two often sub-organized into their own aerial and sea navy). The hundreds, estates, and manors of a House all have units assigned to them. The ranks go soldier, sergeant, lietuenant, commander, captain, colonel, and a single First Captain. The units go team, squad, platoon, company, and regiment.

Hundred Watch - The civil police, fire, first aid, and engineering force of a hundred. They are much lighter trained and equipped then the House Guard and are strictly focused on operations in a single hundred or estate. Ranks go sergeant (the rank and file), lieutenant, commander, captain, colonel, and a single First Captain.

Albion Imperial Constabulary - The paramilitary police force of the Empire of Albion, known more commonly as the Aurors. Though organized into a series of commands of various sizes the most common is that of the prefecture, which is equivalent to a current Ministry of Magic. It should be noted that there are restrictions in the interaction of the Albion Constabulary with that of the Great Houses.

Albion Armed Forces - This is the combined arms ground, sea, and air force of the Empire of Albion. Though once vast and centralized the last Monarch placed most units under direct grand ministry control with the rest being overseen by certain specialized bodies within the ICW.

Imperial Inquisition - The Albion-wide special monitoring force directly under the Crown. There are nine separate branches of the organization, one for each Knight House, united in council and overseen by the Imperial Inquisitor. Each branch is led by a High Inquistitor, a title also given to the holders of certain other positions. The Knightly Houses and their particular areas of inquisition responsibility are as follows: the military for House Maris, the Knights for House Luc, crafters of magical items for House Thomas, the government for House Boleyn, the people and their organizations for House Pellinore, the Agencies of Renown for House Melodias, pure magical development for House Galatine, the nobility and Wizengamot for House Rodor, the Magical races and foreign governments for House Godwyn.

<> Section D : Noble Structure  
\--------------------------------

All but one of Albion's Great Houses have their core territory in the British Isles. This is true even for those Houses whose ancestry are of one of the foreign nations abosrbed into the Empire of Albion. The only exception is, by the way, that of House Ptolemy whose home base is in Egypt. This is also why the Wizengamot of Britain is the most powerful body in Albion, all Great Houses have a presence in it.

The capital territory of each House is an estate with the name of [House] Manor. It is a manor with demense and is entirely under the physical, magical, and legal control of its ruling House. The work force of these holdings are almost entirely House Elf while the residents are high level officers and family members.

To be a member of the nobility of Albion is to belong to a Great House by blood or marriage. There are two categories of nobility in Albion, the greater Peerage and the lesser Gentry. The Peerage is the titled Lords (including heirs who are given a lower title), including retired elders and underage children, and their spouces. The Gentry is all other family members of a Great House.

The Head of House Pendragon has the title of Prince Bastion as a seperate title to that of King-Emperor, even though by definition all Monarchs are the Head of House Pendragon. If by chance a person gains the Crown while being a part of another Great House then they are automatically given the honours of blood membership into the House of Pendragon. If a Monarch also gains the Lordship of House Emrys then the two Houses are combined together into a greater organization called House Pendragon-Emrys. (So when Harry James Potter becomes the Monarch his 'full' name is Harry James Potter Pendragon-Emrys.)

No Major House is led by a noble with a title less than that of Baron. A House of a tier may, in special cases, have a rank one higher than is standard. So an Ancient House might be led by a Count, a Most House a Duke, and an Utmost House an Archduke.

The Heads of the Minor Houses are most often titled as Baronets, though a number of them have been given a Baron rank in honor of past accomplishments. No Minor House is led by a Count or higher.

The Great Houses are segmented into a single Primary Line and numerous Cadet Branches. The Primary Line is the lead extended family, the one where the Head comes frome. The Cadet Branches are the auxiliarly extended families which have grown out of the Primary Line. Traditions indicate those Cadet Branches which have gained an important place in the prefecture assemblies of Albion often are given the noble rank of Baronet and/or Banneret. Unlike the Baronets of the Minor Houses those granted this title as part of a Cadet Branch do not automatically gain a seat on the Wizengamot.

o Naming System

One does not need to have the last name of the House to be a noble of the House. In such cases the House name is a third name that precedes the family name. (Example. Sebastian Anthony Potter Malloy.) Said third name is not used in day to day speech. When one needs House recognition a person might say 'of House'. (Example. "I am Sebastian Malloy, of the House of Potter.")

As an interesting point of tradition even those of the main family line have the third name. Thus Harry is really Harold James Potter Potter and Neville is Neville Frank Longbottom Longbottom. Of course the repetition of the name is truly never said outloud, for all that it technically exists.

o Peerage Titles

King-Emperor - The sovereign of the Empire of Albion. There is but a single King-Emperor at a title and they have all the power of an absolute monarch. Upon the gaining of the crown the Monarch becomes the Lord and Head of House Pendragon, which is often combined with House Emrys into House Pendragon-Emrys.

Crown Prince - This is the title reserved for the heir apparent of the Monarch. Said heir gets to use this title rather than a lesser Royal title held by the Monarch. Being granted this title is not automatic due to the fact that it comes with a set of rights and imperium only second to the Monarch himself.   
Royal Consort - Also known as Queen/King Consort this title is granted to the spouce of the reigning Monarch. On an authority level it is similar to that of the Crown Prince title, hence its placement here.

Prince - A title given to junior members of the royal family. Only two examples of this title are granted in perpetuity, that of Prince Hightower of the Royal House of Emrys and Prince Bastion of the Royal House of Pendragon.   
Archduke - A special title equivalent of Prince. Only a single Archduke exists in the Empire of Albion, the Archduke Ravenshome, a title granted to House Potter.

Duke - This is the rank of the highest class of the regular Peerage for those above are royalty. In olden days a Duke led a duchy, though such a statement is no longer true.

Count - This is the basic title for a major member of the Peerage nobility. It origionally referred to the leaders of a county, though such a statement is no longer true.   
Earl - A special title equivalent of Count but only given to the Heads of the Four Founder Houses.   
Marquess - A special title equivalent of Count but only given to the Heads of the Nine Knightly Houses.

Baron - The lowest rank possible for the Head of a Major House and the highest rank available to the Head of a Minor House.

Baronet - The lowest of the true titles of Peerage nobility, including an automatic seat and vote within the Wizengamot. The minimum rank possible for a Head of a Minor House and the maximum rank of a Head of a cadet branch.

Banneret - Those with this title are in a special category of nobility, for though they are of the Peerage they are not a member of the Wizengamot. Most of the Great House cadet branches are led by individuals granted this noble title.

o Gentry Titles

Seigneur - The highest rank of the Gentry granted to those who rule over a smaller local fief.

Esquire - A senior rank within the Gentry of Albion applied to the attendants of a peer or a manorial lord.

Scion - The lowest rank of the Gentry of Albion which, by definition, includes all those of noble status who do not have a higher rank.

o Other Terms

Lord and Head - The title given to those who are the Head of House for one of the Great Houses.

Lord and Heir - The title given to the heirs of a Great House.

Lord - A common style of address for any member of the nobility with title.

Dowager - The prefex added to the widow of a Lord who died.

Sir - Used as a title before the given name of a noble. As applied to Knights its gender neutral.

<> Section E : House Agencies  
\--------------------------------

By ancient tradition and Imperial Law the 7 Utmost, 12 Most, 9 Knightly, and 3 Sacred Houses all have special force organizations, as does Pendragon and Emrys. The members of these Agencies of Renown are Agents while the head is a Praetor. Heads that have multiple Houses have a High Praetor and within the Empire of Albion it is the Imperial Preator that oversees them all. Though technically individual organizations at a Royal level they answer to particular High Officer if their Lord and Head has the Head Ring of a multiple Houses.

Harry's Agents - Rangers, Shadows, Seekers, Harbingers, Daybringers, Unspeakables

* Lawgivers of Pendragon  
* Unspeakables of Emrys

* Daybringers of Vidan  
* Nightbringers of Mortus  
* Whispers of Sidus

* Rangers of Potter  
* Shadows of Black  
* Centurions of Marshal   
* Seekers of Sage  
* Hierophants of Priest  
* Templars of Mercer  
* Censors of Steward

* Guardians of Bones  
* Oracles of Bulstrode  
* Mystagogues of Diggory  
* Inspectors of Greengrass  
* Harbingers of Levant  
* Reckoners of Longbottom  
* Sentinels of Malfoy  
* Guardians of McGonagall  
* Immortals of Olivander  
* Proteans of Prewett  
* Medjay of Ptolemy  
* Shieldbearers of Weasley

o Imperial Inquistion

The Agencies of Renown for the nine Knightly Houses are organized as the Imperial Inquisiton rather than in a way similar to the above. Their purpose is to watch the watchers and to minitor particular broad fields of operation in Albion. Members are Agents, the heads are High Inquistiors, and the overall leader is the Imperial Inquisitor.   
* Corpus Militaris - House Maris; The military  
* Corpus Legatus - House Luc; The Knights  
* Corpus Fabricatio - House Thomas; Crafters of magical items  
* Corpus Percepta - House Boleyn; The government  
* Corpus Populus - House Pellinore; The people and their organizations  
* Corpus Praetoris - House Melodias; Agencies of Renown  
* Corpus Eruditio - House Galatine; Pure magical development  
* Corpus Nobilitas - House Rodor; Nobility & Wizengamot  
* Corpus Peregrinus - House Godwyn; Magical Races and foreign governments

<> Section F : Imperial Knights  
\-------------------------------

These are the highly trained special agents of the Monarchy - his personal eyes, ears, hands, and voices throughout the Empire. Upon completing training all Knights swear a personal oath to the Monarch to put him first, even before their own House, for the duration of their active duty.

Full knights are members of one of six specific orders - Rowan (knowledge), Alder (craft), Willow (secrets), Heather (travel/messenger), Pine (diplomacy), and Oak (warrior). Eventually, those knights of great wisdom and power may also join the high order of Yew (elite).

The Knights of Albion are led by a body of eight knights, one from each order, plus the High Champion (who must be a knight himself). Under this board are a number of governing councils, including one for each order plus a few general ones as well.

The orders of knights are as follows:   
o Knights of Pine focus their attention on statecraft and the courts of royalty and nobility.   
o Knights of Rowan focus on the arcane studies, be it protecting those with it or working against those who pursue it for dark ends.   
o Knights of Alder are dedicated to artifice and technological progress, which both means the protection of crafters and the defense against tech which may go rogue.   
o Knights of Oak are dedicated to battle and war, of the soldier, the commander, and the bodyguard.  
o Knights of Heather never sit still, for they constantly travel bearing news and the good word of the Crown and realm to the farthest corners of His Majesty’s territory.   
o Knights of Willow are focused on protecting, finding, and revealing secrets. They are dedicated to going into the places others fear to trend and doing that which others cannot think about doing.  
o Knights of Yew, also known as the Knights of the Round, are among the most capable of knights in the whole land. This is not a group that a new knight joins, no, only those knights of experience who have come to the personal attention of either the King or the First Advisor are ever asked to join.

When the Last Monarch faded so did the Knights of Albion for without a King-Emperor there can be no Knights. That said, some of the elite Knights were given tasks to complete and so the special magics never left them (though rare it wasn't entirely so). By the coming of Harry Potter there were only a few Knights remaining, but they would be enough to restart the order and return it to strength quite quickly.

<> Section G : Court of King-Emperor Harry  
\-------------------------------------------

[] Court and Council of King-Emperor Harry Potter  
\---------------------------------------------

King-Emperor - monarch - Harry Potter   
King-Consort - first advisor - Charlie Weasley

Imperial Seneschal - executive - Remus Lupin  
Imperial Chancellor - legislative - Sirius Black  
Imperial Justiciar - judicial - Amelia Bones  
Imperial Treasurer - finance - Ragnok (Goblin)  
Imperial Constable - police - Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Imperial Attorney - legal matters - Regina Remont  
Imperial Consul - muggle relations - Arthur Weasley  
Imperial Herald - press - Lucius Malfoy  
Imperial Warden - environment - ?  
Imperial Praetor - special agencies - ?  
Imperial Inquistor - inquisition - ?  
Imperial Champion - knight order - Nicolas Flamell  
Imperial Warder - wards - Bill Weasley  
Imperial Superintendent - resources - ?  
Imperial Chamberlain - holdings - Esher (House Elf)

Imperial Artificer - industry and tech - House Potter  
Imperial Tribune - secret service - House Black  
Imperial Prefect - internal affairs - House Steward  
Imperial General - military - House Marshal  
Imperial Prelate - faith - House Priest  
Imperial Aedile - commerce - House Mercer  
Imperial Rector - education/health - House Sage

Court Castellan - court security -   
Court Archivist - library -   
Court Healer - medical care - Andromeda Tonks  
Court Potioner - potions - Severus Snape  
Court Scribe - record keeper -

Potter Herald - Roxane Borges

[] Imperial Court

Some Great Houses have automatic membership in the Imperial Court. Said member, who is often but not always the Head or Heir, serves as an official in charge of an ancient treaty established organization.

The 7 Utmost Houses are in charge of one of the specially focused administrative oversight bodies.

The 9 Knightly Houses are in charge of one of the special agencies of the Inquisition.

The 4 Founder Houses, when they have a head, serve to lead the Imperial Education Commission.

The 3 Sacred Houses serve to lead the Imperial Sacred Order whose purpose is to generally make sure the Empire remains in balance with life, death, and the natural elements.

The Minor Houses bound directly to the House of the Monarch each have a traditional Court office.

 


	8. Chapter VII. Education

[] Chapter VII. Education []  
\----------------------------

<> Section A: Schools of Magic  
\-------------------------------

The Empire of Albion has 21 Great Schools of Magic, which are listed below, a single Imperial University, and hundreds of other minor places of learning.

1) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry covers Briton, Scotland, and Ireland.

2) Beauxbatons Academy of Magic covers France and the territory around it.

3) Tartessus School of Magic covers Spain and parts of the Mediterranean around it.

4) Rhea Silvia School of Magic covers Italy, the lands around it, and most of the Meditrranean. Located in Rome.

5) Durmstrang Institute of Magic covers most of Germany and parts of Eastern Europe. Located in eastern Europe.

6) Omphalos School of Magic covers Greece, and the area around that. Located in Greece and has an origin during Alexander the Great's reign.

7) Koldovstoretz School of Magic covers European Russia and the region around it. Located in Ural Mountains.

8) Baba Yaga School of Magic covers the great expanses of Asian Russia and the regions around it. Located in a magical structure that walks and so can be found at various places.

9) Irem School of Magic covers the Middle Eastern territories of Albion, including the Near East. The school is located in what was once central Persia.

10) Heka School of Magic covers the upper portions of Africa. Located in Egypt and was founded by the ancient Pharaohs.

11) Timbuktu School of Magic covers the western portions of Africa and is located north of the Niger River.

12) Uagadou School of Magic covers the central portion of Africa and is located in Uganda.

13) Sangoma School of Magic covers the southern portion of Africa and is located in Botswana.

14) Kaarmana School of Magic covers India and the area around it. Located in the 'Bhangarh Fort' of Rajasthan.

15) Kunlun School of Magic covers the Albion territories in and around China, which is where it lies.

16) Borealis School of Magic covers Australia and Oceania. The school is located in the New south Wales Blue Mountain Range of Australia.

17) Ilvermorny School of Magic is for eastern North America and parts of the Caribbean. Located in the Rocky Mountains.

18) Manitou School of Magic covers middle North America, focused mostly on Canada but also including the interior region of the the US. The school is located around Lake Monitoba.

19) Winchester School of Magic covers the western North America and parts of the Pacific Ocean. Located in San Jose, California.

20) Castlebruxo School of Magic covers top portions of South America and parts of the Caribbean. Located near the Brazilian Rainforest.

21) Machi School of Magic located in the lower tip of South America, which is the region that it covers.

0) The Avalon School of High Magic (also known in part as the Camelot Imperial University) is the most advanced post-graduate school of the arcane arts in all of the Empire of Albion. So elite is the school in the modern day that it contacts prospective students rather than students applying to it. The school is located in a self-contained buble space once physically located in an island within the bounds of Camelot.

o Schools in Other Nations

Mahoutokoro covers the Empire of Japan.

xx covers the Kingdom of Scandia.

xx covers Azec Empire.

xx covers Mayan Empire.

xx covers Incan Empire.

<> Section B : Education

Schooling in Albion is organized into three broad tiers - hundred, scholastics, mastery.

The first tier, from say age one age ten, is in one of the local hundred schools. These government run establishments teach the seven liberal arts (grammar, logic, rhetoric, arithmetic, geometry, astronomy, music), the three philosophies (natural, moral, and metaphysics), basic law, animal handling, simple medicine, local history, and the basic lore of magic.

The first tier was only available to purebloods or halfbloods with aware magical parents up until the return of the Monarch.

The second tier, from age eleven to age seventeen, is that of academic schooling. This is accomplished through admissions into either a school of magic - be it one of the twenty-one great schools or its many associated provincial schools. Every magical resident of Albion, no matter class or income, has a right to a scholastic education. That said, only those of at least a particular magical level and above are able to attend one of the great schools.

While there are 21 Great Schools the number of associated provincial schools are many times that, with a number that flucturates decade by decade. By the time of Harry's presence there was roughly ten provincial for every one great, though Africa has roughly twenty for every one.

The education one gets is roughly similar in broad strokes do to the fact that OWLs and NEWTs are overseen by the Ministry rather than the school masters.

The third level is the mastery programs, which is available from post-NEWT and all the way to death. Such education is gained through the time honored master and apprentice program, the slightly younger guild training system, and the more modern academic model. In all ways testing and licensing is once again Ministry, rather than local, and so to be called a Master or Archmaster in a subject has national recognition and meaning.

<> Section C : School Subjects  
\-------------------------------

Core Courses - Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy

Electives Courses - Runic Studies, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Divination

OWL/NEWT Courses - Magic Theory, Healing and First Aid, Flying, Physical Education, Fine Arts, Language Studies, Dueling, Dark Arts, Warding, Geomancy, Magical Craftsmanship, Estate Management, Politics and Law, Teaching + 12 Hogwarts Subjects

Other Courses - Spell Creation, Ritual Magic, Alchemy, Mind Arts, Enchanting, Magical Traditions, Cultural Magics.

Special Courses - Flying Instruction, Apparition Training, Animagi Training

o Course Descriptions

Arithmancy - This covers the magical lore of numbers and applies to spellcasting and ritualcrafting. Contrary to its 'mancy' name it is not divination by numbers.

Alchemy - This is an advanced magical subject designed to transform base materials into purer materials. It is a mix of both Transfiguration and Potions.

Mind Arts - This represents not just occlumency and legimancy but also the creation, and empowerment of mindscapes. 


	9. Chapter VIII. Glossary of Terms

[] Chapter VIII. Glossary of Terms []  
\-----------------------------------

o Manifested Elemental Energy. This is magical energy given material shape, be it solid, liquid, or gas. Said material is often used as part of a ritual designed to create artificial nodes and nexus.

o Essential Elemental Energy. This is purified elemental energy imbued with more emphereal archtypes. Completely without physical form and thus may only be mana viles.

o Spark, Spirit, Soul. Node (artificial spirit), Nexus (artificial soul). The Philosopher's Stone is a nexus.

o Mystical Pattern - The four-fold aspect of every Magical Being - the Body, Mind, Magic, and Soul. All have importance and all are necessary for one to remain in good standing.

o Magical Core. A metaphysical structure within the soul of a magical being that lets them access and use magic.

o Anima Energy. Also known as the Personal Pool. This is the inherent magical energy created by a person's magical core.

o Aura Energy. Also known as the Peripheral Pool. This is the magical energy created by the environment. The creation of new auras are restricted do to making sure that mundane Earth isn't oversaturated with magical points.

o Spells. Acts of willworking which act upon the self or world. Most spellcasting makes use of a lot of anima energy but only a bit of aura energy.

o Rituals. Extended ceremonial casting making use of multiple components, both mystical and material, to empower and extend the magical effect. Most rituals are mostly aura energy with only a bit of anima energy.

o Focus. A method to boost one's spellcasting proficiency. In the modern day most foci take the form of wands or staffs but other methods and forms do also exist and are in use in various parts of the magical world.

o Mindscape. A magically enhanced mental realm created by Occlumency. A wizard with a personal mindscape has improved memory and mental defences.

o Soulscape. An advanced mindscape empowered by the soul of the caster, rather then simply their magic. More advanced forms can become fully realized parallel realms to the material world.

o Soul Magic. One of the most advanced and restricted fields of magical endevor. Soul magic that makes use of an intact soul is more limited but acceptable while soul magic that fractures a soul is more powerful and yet as corrupt as one can get. The horcrux is an example of corrupted soul magic as it splits the soul. The creation of a soulscape is accepted soul magic as one's soul must remain intact.

o Magical Maturation - Happens around a person's 17th birthday. It is when the Pattern of a person undergoes a final boost which serves as a transition from childhood to full magical maturity. Less powerful people often have greater Maturations then more powerful people. It is considered dangerous to undertake Soul Magic before maturation.

<> Oath Magic   
\---------------

Sworn Oaths and Contracts in the magical world come in a number of categories. Even within categories power levels vary so details may vary.

Wizard Oath - Oath backed by personal agreement does have power but can be overcome.

Blood Oath - Oath backed by ones very own magical essence. Though not unbreakable it is quite powerful.

Noble Oath - Oath backed by the ancient traditions and powers of the magic of Albion (or one of the other magical nations). Only by the Monarch's Will can such oaths be broken.

Divine Oath - Oaths sworn under the gaze of the Divinities, or equally potent entities, are nigh unbreakable and supremely powerful.

o Examples

The simplest of trade deals are often at the Wizard Oath level.

Standard employment contracts are most often Blood Oath level.

Oaths sworn to Great Houses, Imperial ministries, agencies, and organizations are Noble Oaths. Due to this fact they are quite supremely impressive and very much too difficult to break.

The Dark Mark of Voldemort is a Blood Oath, of middling level. Due to this reason those of high power or noble title are able to break through it in time.

The oath of the Order of the Phoenix was a low ranked Noble Oath during the First War but the highest ranked Noble Oath the moment Harry's magic got involved.

The Fidelus Charm is a special Divine Oath designed long ago to protect a secret within a person. Because of that it's magic is fool-proof - unless the holder of the secret decides to tell ones enemies.

The Goblet of Fire is such an ancient artifact that it's magics are of Divine Oath level.

 


	10. Chapter IX. Artifice

[] Chapter IX. Artifice []  
\------------------------

o Animating Intelligence. The artificial 'spirit' given placed within certain magical technology that allows for a semi-independent operation. 

o Lumen Orbs. Ancient magical lighting. Commonly takes the form of orbs or more ornamental designs, the most common being candles. 

o Message Mirrors. The communication mirrors can eventually evolve into the magical equivalent of a smartphone. It could have wizarding chess, gobstones, and exploding snap and enchantments that do all the ame thing that cell phone apps do such as tell time, set alarms, calendars, etc. It would allow squibs to do things that most magical uses spells such as the tempus charm. It would also be able to serve as an information source like search engine when connected to libraries or House magics. 

o Golems. Animated statues designed around numerous purposes. 

o Vidal Grains. These are the seeds of a corn-like plant that when harvested in the proper way are natural batteries of magical energy. Said energy can be easily used to both power and enhance spells and rituals, While all Great Houses have some fields of them the best of the best are associated with House Black. 

o Viewer - holograpathic 3d tv

o Vid - hex shaped dvd


	11. Chapter X. Characters

[] Chapter X. Characters []  
\-----------------------------

o Harry's Familiars

Hedwig - Snowy owl  
Loki - Small snake that wraps around his wrist.  
Zosterius - Basilisk at hogwarts   
Isis - Larger snake but chooses to bond with Severus.

o Harry's High Officers

Remus Lupin, High Seneschal  
Sirius Black, High Chancellor  
Ragnok, High Treasurer   
Regina Remont, High Attorney  
Michell Jones, High Captain  
Drusilla Palma, High Praetor  
Bill Weasley, High Warder  
Roxane Borges, Chief Public Relations  
Nathaniel Snyder, Chief Justiciar   
Esher, High Chamberlain   
Dobby, High Attendant  
Tobias Philips, High Prefect of the Grain.   
Delaine Redmond, High Commissioner of Trade & Commerce

o House Officers

Faramond Franks, Seneschal of House Vidan  
Ascelina Ives, Seneschal of House Sage

Michell Jones, High Captain (Guard Head)  
Isaiah Strong, Potter Guard First Captain  
Elena Tompson, Black Guard First Captain  
Claude Donovan, Sage Guard First Captain  
Marcel Sextans, Levant Guard First Captain

Alison Brethart, Potter Quartermaster

Michael Anders, Hundred Sheriff  
Lucy Victoria, Hundred Sheriff  
Alex Jones, Reeve of Elderkiln Castle estate

Jerald Page, Warder from Fairiron Hundred.   
Rosalie Alvarez, special forces agent

Santiago Rivera, Potter Superintendent

Drusilla Palma, High Praetor  
Sydney Hurst, Praetor of the Rangers of Potter  
Jamar Levy, Praetor of the Seekers of Sage  
Reid Petrie, Praetor of the Shadows of Black  
Marcy Ferrell, Praetor of the Harbingers of Levant  
Irwin Grove, Praetor of the Daybringers of Vidan  
? Croaker, Praetor of the Unspeakables of Emrys

Angel Vargas, Potter Justiciar  
Marvel Gomez, Sage Justiciar  
Gerald Harris, Black Justiciar  
Santiago Harmon, Levant Justiciar  
Phyllis Arnold, Valerius Justiciar  
Nathan Jacobs, Pevensie Justiciar  
Kurt Simmons, Vidan Justiciar  
Loren Dawson, Emrys Justiciar

Colin Cooper, Reeve of Levant Citadel  
Tasha Dixon, Chief Archivist, Levant Citadel  
Lee Gibson, Cheif Warder, Levant Citadel  
Cedric Hardy, First Captain, Levant Citadel

o Chancellors

Sirius Black, High Chancellor  
Daedulus Diggle, Potter Chancellor  
Aquarius Black, Black Chancellor  
Caden Lee, Sage Chancellor  
Quinn Hunter, Levant Chancellor  
Darius Little, Valerius Chancellor  
Elizabeth Strong, Pevensie Chancellor  
Bridget Leynham, Vidan Chancellor  
??, Mortis Chancellor  
Louise Collins, Emrys Chancellor

(Potter covers Gryffindor, Black covers Slytherin, Sage covers Ravenclaw)

o Black Family

Harry Potter, Black Head  
Sirius Black, Black Heir (sp. Remus Lupin)  
Pollox Black (sp. Irma Black)  
Cassopeia Black (unmaried)  
Cygnus Black (sp. Druella Black)  
Narcissa Malfoy (sp. Lucius Malfoy)  
Andromeda Tonks (sp. Theodore Tonks)  
Nymphadora Tonks (unmaried)  
Phineas Black (sp. Marcus Silva)  
Aquarius Black (sp. Alecia Delcour, Carhal Meara)  
Sagitarius Black (sp. Willow Hayden)  
Scorpius Black (sp. Otake Nori)

o Potter Cadet Heads

Harry Potter, Archduke, Potter Family, Albion.

Alexandros Potter Fabbri, Baron, Fabbri Family, Greece and Near East

Charles Potter Lefay, Baron, Lefay Family, North America

Audry Potter Hanse, Baronet, Hanse Family, France and Germany

Geoffry Potter Arden, Baronet, Arden Family, Eastern Europe and Russia

Faramond Potter Butor, Baronet, Butor Family, Middle East and India

Ernest Potter Clay, Baronet, Clay Family, Australia and Oceania

Godfrey Potter Martel, Baronet, Martel Family, South America

o Magicals

* Philip Cole - Muggleborn. From Britain but goes to Beauxbatons since their family moved to France after his muggle mother got a job with the EU. Since he knows Harry the two begin exchanging owls begining in Harry's Second Year at Hogwarts.

* Alex Obrien - was a child when given knighthood, is still around in the present day. Harry needs to meet him in 7th year.

* Prince Momoa of the Atla

o Shifters

Storm, steward of Remus' pack  
Venris, councilor of Remus pack  
Lisanda, mate of Storm  
Mara, mate of Venris

Higan, chief alpha of werewolf delegation  
Sarah, elder diplomat  
Johan,   
Ban,

o Vampires

Conrad Verad, Sheriff of Widing Path Hundred

Riodan Bryce, leader of Clan Aethernae   
Caedmon Kalon, leader of Clan Lenoran  
Leandra Dimitri, leader of Clan Adama  
Rosalie Ruby, the leader of Clan Gray  
Ezra Xanthus, the leader of Clan Cervantes   
Fae Esther, the leader of Clan Marius  
Elvira Staef, the co-leader of Clan Malachi  
Gregory Fford, the co-leader of Clan Malachi  
Tobias Sorth, leader of Clan Necrosa  
Damien Jett, leader of Clan Sanquina  
Abel Orien, new leader of Clan Diluculum  
Jocasta Griswald, new leader of Clan Enochian   
Adrienne Persephone, new leader of Clan Limboael  
Valerian Salem, leader of Clan Tantibus

Vladamir Kept, DADA Professor, Dhampir - Hired before Harry's sixth year but stays beyond that as he is a good teacher and the curse is broken.

o Giants

Martok, chief of the Red Rock Tribe  
Tarrok, chief of the White Mountain Tribe  
Normak, chief of the Bronze River Tribe  
Mannan, chief of the Blue Bay Tribe  
Karan, chief of the Golden Plains Tribe  
Esrak, chief of the Emerald Hill Tribe  
Fonka, chief of the Obsidian Marsh Tribe

o Goblins

Ragnarok, King of the Goblins

Ragnok - Potter account manager, High Treasurer  
Banlock - Vidan account manager  
Rodnast - Black account manager  
Stonefist - Sage account manager

Gornast - Weasley account manager  
Steelfang - Prewett account manager  
Narduke - Thomas account manager

o Sidhe

High King Finn Nuadha of the Sidhe  
Prince Eldarion of the Sidhe

o Dragon

Norbetta, young female  
Aithusa, ancient female  
Athanasios, male child of Aithusa, bonded to Charlie  
Ambrosius, male child of Aithusa, bonded to Harry

o People of Interest o

Rawlin Sewal - Levant House Warder   
Radames Ptolemy - loremaster


	12. Chapter XI. Locations

[] Chapter XI. Locations []  
\--------------------------

o Hundreds of Harry Potter  
\--------------------------

Potter's Hill Hundred  
Deepwater Harbor  
Meetinglade Hundred  
Penbully Hundred  
Evertree Gardens Hundred  
Isle de Anima Hundred  
Blue Ridge Hundred  
Forest Hill Hundred  
Thornhedge Hundred  
Predator's Rest Hundred   
Azure Crown Hundred  
Fairiron Hundred  
Blueborough Hundred - House Sage  
Rayville Hundred  
Oakmeadow Hundred  
Silvercest Hundred  
Clearwater Hundred  
Greywolf Hundred  
Deepsands Hundred  
Shadowbell Hundred  
Brakenshire Hundred - House Vidan  
Drakenshire Hundred - House Sidus

Potter's Hill Hundred - Linked directly to Potter Manor, this hundred serves as the beating heart of the great holding of House Potter. The territory is one of the largest in Albion, as well as one of the oldest. It contains a mixture of coast, forest, plains, a marsh, a few lakes connected by rivers, even a hill and a mountain peak. It is home to the city of Clayspring and the towns of Starrymarsh, Wayholt, Rayvale, and Crystaldell. Its capital is Glassden Manor, which also serves as the administrative center of House Potter ever since Potter Manor itself stopped having the position.

Isle de Anima Hundred - A private Potter hundred located on an island in the Mediteranean Sea. Its center is a mountain range and its outer range is a series of beautiful beach covered coves home to numerous vacation complexes. The private Potter residence on the island is located in the most elite of the beaches. Though the entire island is magical most of the workers on it are local residents rather than House Elves.

o Holdings of House Potter  
\---------------------------

Potter Manor - The grandest, most opulent and magically potent place in the whole of House Potter. Though it once served as the headquarters for House Potter in the present day its mostly residential for the Potter Family and thus its workforce is almost entirely house-elf.

Serenita Palace - A Potter holding in Italy. Despite its name it is not an actual palace, more a villa located on a hill in Rome. It has a long history, including serving as rest stop for King Arthur and Merlin a few times before their own estate was finished in the city.

Chateau Lumiere - A Potter holding in France. The property (and manor) exists in both the magical and muggle worlds, which is quite rare within Albion. The magical manor serves as the regional chief office and residence for House Potter. The muggle property serves as a working estate, which means its lands are still farmed and its structures functional, in fact it is a major tour site and event location. The wine it produces is considered of a very fine vintage.

Spring Breeze Valley Manor - Once a royal retreat gifted to House Potter by King Arthur long ago. A lot of very important ceremonies are conducted here, including weddings.

o Covenant Property  
\--------------------

The walled estate lies upon a rocky promentory on a penninsula jutting into the ocean near the southern tip of Britain. The estate consists of a relatively flat area from which five hills rise a few hundred feet from the ground. The flat area contains both plains and woods in its majestic span. A single gate breaks the surrounding wall, leading to a wide avenue sided by fruit trees on both sides and leading on a gentle slope to the central hill. From said hill the avenure becomes a circle road with a common green in the middle, five stone building surrounding it, and four bridges that connect to the surorunding hills. The road over the bridge connecting to each hill ends in a circle containing a fountain with a stone carving of a tree in the middle. The four hills themselves contain both nature and a smattering of small stone towers.

o Wizarding London  
\-------------------

Diagon Alley - Mixed shopping, focused on basic wizarding supplies.

Horizont Alley - Main area of entertainment.

Vertican Alley - Upper class shopping.

Dirarc Alley - Home to lighter, muggleborn friendly shops.

Nocturn Alley - Home to darker, adult oriented shops.

Residential Lanes - At the six main alley ends there is a circle with a fountain which opens onto lanes which serve as streets to the the magical residences of London.   
Special : If one travels down a Nocturn Alley lane then one will find the magical entrnace to Number 12 Grimauld Place.

o Magical Zoo

Zoos in Albion have a few major facts setting them apart from mundane versions. The first is the presence of Beastpeakers who can speak to and negotiate with the animals. The second is the ability to use expanded wizard spaces to give each animal enclosure as much space as needed. Related to that is the use of magic to hide the technology of wizards while also giving watchers perfect views of the animals. 


	13. Chapter XII. Organizations

[] Chapter XII. Organizations []  
\-------------------------------

o News Organizations

* Albion Times  
* Witch Weekly  
* Wizard Quarterly  
* Daily Prophet  
* Magic Monthly  
* Quidditch Hourly  
* Quibbler


	14. Appendix I. Specials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some slight spoilers for the makeup and overview of Harry's eventual children within this section. That said I feel that having this here will interest some of you and so I am leaving it. :)

[] Appendix I. Specials []  
\-------------------------

o Arthur & Merlin  
\--------------------

Arthur and Merlin did not truly die at the end of their life and rulership, rather they became beings of the Divine. At this point they would spend their time going between the paradise of Avalon and the material world. When in this world they would walk and watch but never control, though they would often aid and guide. 

<> Section A: Harry's Offspring  
\-------------------------------

Harry and Charlie will have 16 children, nine boys and seven girls, all through the use of external magical wombs. The first child (James) is born in 2005 and will be the Crown Prince of House Pendragon, the second the Heir of Potter, the third child Sidus, the fourth Emrys, the fifth Vidan, the sixth Mortis, the seventh Black, the eighth Sage, the ninth Levant, the tenth Valerius, the eleventh Pevensie, the twelfth an Acolyte of the First Faith, the thirteenth Gryffindor, the fourteenth Ravenclaw, the fifteenth Slytherin, and the sixteenth is free to do whatever he wanted. As a not surprising act of divine will the children all have personalities that easily, naturally, and quite perfectly fit in with the Houses they gain imperium over. 

The fifth and sixth children were twins, one male and the other female. The nature of them (one connected to 'life' and the other 'death') started manifesting pretty early. Despite their differences though the two siblings were quite close to each other, a state they would remain for most of their life. 

After a ceremonial event the sixth child becomes marked by the Divinities with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. It is through this mark that lets her become the Heir/Head of House Mortis. 

The thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth children (the ones aspected towards Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin) are triplets. In an amusing twist that everyone talked about the Gryffindor Child was sorted Slytherin and the Slytherin Child was sorted Gryffindor, though the Ravenclaw Child was actually sorted Ravenclaw. 

The sixteenth child, who got to make his own path, became a traveler, adventurer, and then later a Knight of Albion. What is most amusing is that so free did he feel that in time he became someone who knew many things about most things and was thus a go too person in the Court of his father. 

Each of Harry's children would in time have children of their own, at minimum three but in many cases even more. The largest number would be the children of the sixteenth child, which would be eleven. In time, much to Harry's utter pleasure, the family halls of Potter Manor and Camelot Citadel would be filled with the sounds of life and laughter. As compared to the quiet that was Potter Manor when he first came to live there. 

In the far future, after Harry is crowned and starts to have children, he begins dividing control of his Houses to his children. The first phase of this sees them getting Heir Rings for their allocated House. After a few years of leading it under Harry's oversight they notice one day that their Heir Ring has shifted, grown in power, and now clearly gives off the authority of a Head Ring. When they question Harry about it he says that while he did not give up his overall imperium over his Houses he did expand their authority to the point where they are basically in charge. 

When Harry's children start to notice their Heir Ring's shift and grow to become a secondary Head Ring, Sirius Black notices the same thing with his. This means that Harry's child becomes the then Heir while Sirius gets Head recognition. 

Child Birth House Gender  
\--------------------------------------------  
1st (James) 2005 Pendragon Male  
2nd (Adrian) 2007 Potter Male  
3rd 2009 Sidus Male  
4th (Lily) 2011 Emrys Female  
5th* 2013 Vidan Male  
6th* 2013 Mortis Female  
7th (Arcturus) 2015 Black Male  
8th 2017 Sage Female  
9th 2019 Levant Male  
10th 2022 Valerius Female  
11th 2024 Pevensie Female  
12th 2026 Acolyte Male  
13th ! 2028 Gryffindor Female  
14th ! 2028 Ravenclaw Male  
15th ! 3028 Slytherin Female  
16th 2030 Free Male

* These two are twins.  
! These three are triplets. 

James is Hogwarts from 2016 to 2023. 

Harry's immortality would spread through blood, oaths, and bonds to touch and enhance those around him. Charlie would gain the strongest level of it, becoming immortal himself, though of a type where his free will could let him loose it. Sirius and Remus would find an increased longevity that would last till they were tired of life, at which point they would go beyond. Harry's children, while not infinitely immortal, would become so long lived that for most people it might as well have been true immortality. 

Mason is a half-Sidhe though such a fact doesn't come out till Harry's seventh year when he begins working with him to figure out his ancestry. It is this reason that despite being blood adopted into the House of Black he cannot take up a Ring of Black. 

<> Section B: Star of Creation  
\-------------------------------

[REDACTED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and yes, sometimes I can be mean. hehe


End file.
